Something that is Ours
by JamesMcMullen
Summary: The Famed Mimic Gogo reflects on what has brought them to the dark place, what has happened to them, and what it means to have something which belongs only to them.
1. Chapter 1

What are we?

We do not know.

How long have We been here?

We do not know that either.

Where are we?

We are here, inside The Beast.

How did We come to be inside The Beast?

We knew, once, but cannot remember now. It has been so long. So very long.

We remember things, though, things that The Beast knew, things that We knew long ago.

We remember the Boy, the Girls, their remembrances of the Old Man.

We remember the Hateful Water.

We remember those things from before The Beast, but not how We came to be within it.

We felt things here, within The Beast. Things of hurt and pain. Not from The Beast, but from The Others. Old Men. We remember all of it.

We know that We cannot make Our own actions. We remember the Hateful Water. We remember Our last actions that were Our own.

We wait here, inside The Beast, and We can feel Them nearing.

There is a new Old Man. Familiar, but not the Remembered one. And there are three others with him, one who carries a Ghost on his heart. The others who carry love in theirs.

We are not sure what We should do.

We will wait, in the dark.

They will join Us here, in the nothing. They will move past the Green Others. We will greet Them, and then what?

We will see.


	2. Chapter 2

They are here.

They speak.

We cannot. The last We spoke with Our voice was in the Hateful Water, and that was the Last of Us.

We will follow Them.

They have pains and joys and loves and losses.

We have nothing but what the Green Others and The Beast give us, and that is only sadness and hate and fear and hunger.

The Hunger.

We would sate the Hunger that The Beast has for life.

We would slake the Thirst the Green Others have for joy.

We will leave, with Them, though.

They go to the Outworld.

We do not remember this Outworld, but They do.

We will follow Them.

They will welcome Us.

And They will become Us.

And We will become They.

And the Hunger and the Thirst will go.

And We will feel the mind and heart of Others.


	3. Chapter 3

We are here.

We are free, but lost.

We cannot return Home, but We are not concerned. We can no longer remember Home, only the Hateful Waters, and The Beast, and now the Burned Earth.

We spend nights in The Sky Home. We are together. We have Others like Us. Who They do not understand entirely, but who have joined Them for Their own reasons. There is the Dancer, and the Rageful One. They do not belong with the Boy-Who-Sings or the Old-Man-Who-Cries or The Daughter-Who-Does-Not-Know, or The Father-Who-Cannot-Speak. They do not know We know, but We see all by watching.

The Daughter-Who-Does-Not-Know likes Us. She says that We remind Her of Her Craft and We indulge Her, showing Her the Beauty She captures in Her Craft. The One-Who-Flies does not like Us. He does not know but He suspects that We know of She-Who-Was, and it hurts Him, for He has kept it Secret.

We do not understand Secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

He-Who-Flies is here, before Us, and We do not know why.

He speaks, We speak His words. He is angry, We are angry. He asks Us why we move like She-Who-Was, and We ask Him why He moves like She-Who-Was.

He is Incandescent. We are Hateful to Him.

And yet He stays. He puts His head in His hands, and We do not put Our head in Ours. We open Our mouth and speak Words that are not His or Ours. Words We did not know We had heard.

Words of the Ghost on His Heart. Words of She-Who-Was.

He recoils. We recoil.

He calls Us Monster.

We agree, but do not speak His words.

We feel Sadness. We are the Cause of it.

We know now that We cannot tell The Daughter-Who-Does-Not-Know of The Father-Who-Does-Not-Speak, or She-Of-Two-Worlds of He-Who-Loves, or He-Of-Heartache that She-Who-Lingered still watches Him and is happy. They will become Sad, They will become Incandescent, and We will become Hateful to Them.

We will not be Hateful.

We will be Us. The Famed Mimic.

We will be Gogo.

We will be as They do, but not as They feel.

But a part of Us wants to take Their Hurt, Their Sadnesses, and keep them as Our own.


	5. Chapter 5

We can feel Him. He-Who-Weeps.

He does not Weep for Sadness, or for Hurt, but for Joy. He has made Sadness and Loss and Hurt and Pain and Fear and that brings Him Joy. He, We know, is Evil.

And He is Near.

And He will not Win.

We can feel it in Their hearts.

And We will take a fragment of each of Them and make it Our own heart.

And We will be with Them when They defeat He-Who-Weeps.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sky came falling down.

We leapt from The Great Tower, and came to rest on The Sky Home.

And We were safe.

Almost all of Us.

Except for The Father-Who-Did-Not-Speak. He did not come. He stayed, and We wanted to stay with Him, but We did not. He had many Ghosts upon His heart, and now They are still. Quiet. At Peace. We have Grief in ours, taken from The Old-Man-Who-Cries when The Father-Who-Did-Not-Speak left. He did not know We took it, and We hope that the Anger that was there did not fill His heart.

The Companion-Who-Loved is beside The Daughter-Who-Did-Not-Know. She reads the letter that The Father-Who-Did-Not-Speak wrote for her, and The Daughter-Who-Did-Not-Know now does. And She is now The Daughter-Whose-Heart-Is-Heavy, but She will not let Them know it, though The Boy-Who-Sings knows, and He will not let Her succumb to it.

And We sit here and watch Them. He-Who-Loves, and She-Of-One-World, and They-Whose-Hearts-Are-One, and He-Who-Waits, and all the rest, They are Happy, They are Scared, They are alive and uncertain and They are glad for that.

And We take a fragment of each of those make them Our heart now.

And We feel that happiness. It is Ours.


End file.
